Stanicorn
Stanicorn is the leader of The Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse. He is a one-time villain from the 2016 reiteration of the Cartoon Network original series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "The Last Donnycorn". He was voiced by . Biography In "The Last Donnycorn", Donny went into a cave, where he discovered The Dark Horse Dark Magic Mirror of Darkness. He made a silly face into it, now knowing that this would set off the evil, within the mirror, freeing the horrible prisoners, that were trapped inside of it. One of these villains would be Stanicorn, and all three minions of his team, known as The Four Unicorns of The Apocalypse. Before the four unicorns did anything bad, another prisoner in that mirror was set free, known as The Unicorn Annihilator. The Unicorn Annihilator attacked Donny and tried to annihilate him. The entire first act centered around this, while The Four Unicorns of The Apocalypse, went about their own business, that would rise to major significance in the second act of the special episode. When Donny returned home with The Powerpuff Girls, it was revealed that Unicorn World had already been destroyed by Stanicorn and The Unicorns of The Underworld. Stanicorn had constructed an evil empire for himself, where he would sit atop the mountain, and absorb all the powers of the other unicorns and transfer it to himself, until he would have enough power to vanquish Unicorn World entirely and later move on to destroy other worlds and eventually take control of the entire universe. Donny and The Powerpuff Girls tried to sneak into the evil headquarters of Stanicorn and The Four Unicorns of The Apocalypse, but after Donny and Bubbles got a bit too into their false characters, and accidentally revealed each other's disguises, they got themselves locked in prison, and earned themselves a personal greeting from The Four Unicorns of The Apocalypse. When Stanicorn tried to introduce himself, Buttercup joked about his being a short balding guy with anger issues. Stanicorn did not appreciate this joke and blasted Blossom's bow off with a laser. Buttercup told him to take a joke, and Stanicorn told her that he did not find anything funny at all, and that he has never laughed at anything in his entire life. He then scowled darkly, to prove his sternness. The Four Unicorns of The Apocalypse self The Powerpuff Girls and Donny alone, to go take their lunch break to get some shepherds pie and chocolate pudding. While they did, Donny and The Powerpuff Girls broke out of jail. Stanicorn sat on his throne and was on the brink of gaining enough power to destroy Unicorn Land. The Powerpuff Girls and Donny showed up and fought off the other Four Unicorns of The Apocalypse, while Donny went to the mirror to make silly faces into it, thereby reversing the curse and setting Stanicorn and The Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse back into their mirror prison. While The Powerpuff Girls fought of Stanicorn's minions, Donny screwed around and failed to get to the mirror in time, leading Stanicorn to get all the power he needed. Stanicorn transformed into a giant, muscular, horrifying unicorn, and started destroying everything in sight, including the mirror that once imprisoned him, so that there was no restraining him anymore. He blasted a laser at Donny, but The Powerpuff Girls sacrificed themselves for him, getting themselves destroyed instead. Donny knew that it was time he finally took care of this monster, himself. He remembered how Stanicorn said that he never laughs at everything and he got an idea. Donny made the funniest face he knew how, right into the face of Stanicorn. Stanicorn could not help himself from finally laughing at him. Because this was the first time he had ever laughed, his face cracked and his entire body got destroyed. Stanicorn died and Unicorn World was saved. Allies *Joeycorn *Petercorn *Tanyacorn Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Gaolers Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot